Many electronic systems are composed of separate components electrically coupled together by cabling. Examples of component electronics systems include audio and video equipment, computer systems, and some appliances. Computers, typically, consist of several different electronic devices coupled together to form a computing system. A typical computer consists of a central unit, housing a microprocessor, and a number of additional components connected by cables to the central unit. Examples of additional components include: a monitor, a printer, a mouse, a keyboard, a scanner or speakers. Typically, each component has its own cable to connect the component to the central unit so that power or data may be transferred between the components. Thus, the greater the number of components, the greater the number of cables routed amongst the components of the system.
Routing numerous cables between electronic components increases the complexity of assembling a component system. For example, routing cables between the various components of an audio/video system, appliances or computer system can be a confusing and difficult task for the typical consumer. Cables also make it difficult to move components once the system is connected. Additionally, a large number of cables routed about the various components can make the system look cluttered and unattractive.
Wireless systems have been used to transmit data between some components of an electronic system, such as a remote control for a television. However, these systems typically require the components be in direct line-of-sight or utilize an obtrusive antenna system, thus adding to desktop clutter.